prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo
|birth_place = North Hollywood, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = Tampa, Florida |billed = Toluca Lake, Los Angeles |trainer = Bill DeMott |debut = June 26, 2013 |retired = }} Joseann Alexie Offerman (March 10, 1994) is an American ring announcer, valet, professional wrestler and singer. She is signed to WWE under the ring name JoJo. She was part of the E! Network reality television show Total Divas during the first season, which aired in 2013. Professional wrestling career WWE Total Divas (2013) In May 2013, Offerman was announced as part of WWE and E! Network's new reality show entitled Total Divas, which features behind the scenes footage of select WWE Divas and a look into their personal lives. Offerman made her main roster debut under the ring name "JoJo" on the June 26, 2013, episode of WWE Main Event, singing the entrance theme for Tons of Funk alongside The Funkadactyls (Cameron and Naomi). Her version of the song was later released on iTunes. The following week on Raw, JoJo was featured in a backstage segment also involving The Bella Twins, Natalya, The Funkadactyls, and Eva Marie. On the July 22 episode of Raw, JoJo along with the cast of Total Divas appeared on Miz TV, where she introduced herself to the crowd. JoJo sang the United States national anthem at SummerSlam on August 18. On the August 26 episode of Raw, JoJo served as the special guest ring announcer during a singles match between Natalya and Brie Bella. After the match, WWE Divas Champion, AJ Lee interrupted Brie Bella's victory celebration by cutting a worked shoot promo on the cast of Total Divas. Following this, JoJo appeared at ringside to show support for her Total Divas co-stars during their matches. JoJo was booked in her first match on Raw on October 7, teaming with Natalya and Eva Marie in a winning effort against Alicia Fox, Rosa Mendes, and Aksana in a six diva tag-team match, however she was never tagged into the match. The Total Divas defeated The True Divas (Alicia Fox, Aksana, Divas Champion AJ, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Tamina Snuka and Summer Rae) in a elimination tag-team match at the Survivor Series pay-per-view, and the following night on Raw in a rematch, where she achieved her first in-ring victory after pinning and eliminating Tamina Snuka. Ring announcing (2013–present) JoJo later moved to WWE's developmental territory WWE NXT in late 2013, after it was confirmed she would not be returning to Total Divas for its second season. She subsequently became the ring announcer for NXT. In April 2015, JoJo was promoted to the main roster and she began serving as the backup ring announcer on Main Event and SmackDown. In June 2016 JoJo became a full-time Smackdown ring announcer. As of July 2016 she is a full-time Raw ring announcer. Personal life JoJo is the daughter of LA Dodger, José Offerman. She had a boyfriend named Sebastian, but due to their long distance relationship, and busy schedules, they broke up after a year of dating. She was revealed to have briefly dated WWE S''uperstar Justin Gabriel, on an episode of her TV show, ''Total Divas. They broke up due to Justin thinking JoJo was too young for him. As a child, JoJo competed in various Track events. JoJo is of Dominican and Mexican descent. In June 2017 Bray Wyatt's Wife has filed a divorce after finding out he had an affair with WWE Ring Announcer JoJo In November 2017 JoJo has become the latest victim of the Nude Leaked Hackers, Several nude photos has been leaked from her phone, she has yet to say a word about this. In Wrestling * Signature moves ** Arm drag ** Multiple pinning variations *** Schoolgirl, sometimes from out of the corner *** Sunset flip *** Roll-up * Wrestlers managed ** Total Divas (Eva Marie, Natalya, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Naomi and Cameron) * Nicknames ** "Wild Hair Diva" * Entrance themes **"Somebody Call My Momma" by Jim Johnston (Used while managing Naomi and Cameron, the Funkadactyls; November 20, 2013) **"Top of the World" by CFO$ (November 24, 2013 – December 29, 2013; used as part of "Total Divas") Championships and accomplishments * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Worst Worked Match of the Year (2013) – with Brie Bella, Cameron, Eva Marie, Naomi, Natalya and Nikki Bella vs. AJ Lee, Aksana, Alicia Fox, Kaitlyn, Rosa Mendes, Summer Rae and Tamina Snuka at Survivor Series External links * WWE.com Profile * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:California wrestlers Category:1994 births Category:2013 debuts Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Total Divas Category:WWE Models Category:Living people Category:Ring Announcers